Conventional processes for applying a coating on a substrate surface have limitations. For example, some standard coating processes require the use of solvents, electrostatic adhesion, or final heating stages, which typically increase expenses and limit manufacturing throughput.
Further, certain conventional coating processes are practical for applying only specific substances to specific substrates. For example, a coating process that utilizes high temperatures may not be practical for applying a coating to a substrate that includes enough moisture that the high temperatures will cause moisture to turn to steam and “steam off” of the substrate and/or the coating. This “steam off” effect can introduce defects in coatings and coated products. Consequently, the “steam off” effect may preclude the use of certain coating processes and/or substances with certain substrates such as some wood or wood-based products (e.g., decorative moldings or other finish carpentry products), for example.